


Deadlock

by Tean



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Letter fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The letter Thomas Wayne wrote for his son, Bruce Wayne. Post-Flashpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadlock

孩子，你愿意听一个故事吗，一个有关失去、拯救和疯狂的故事？

故事从头到尾浸漫雨水，湿答答地黏在一起，让我想起你母亲和我第一次亲吻——我伸出手拨开她脸庞上黏在一起的发丝，我闻见她身上淡淡的甜味和水腥，我触到她软如虚无的唇瓣。

难忘的记忆一辈子只有几个，是雾霾天空上零星闪烁的光明，即使内含无数鲜血和浓腥。  
我要说的故事似乎和上面的话无关……我想最终你会明白的。

故事的主角不是我，而是一个比我年轻得多的男人。他声称从另一个世界来，在一个滂沱大雨的日子闯进蝙蝠洞，金发和灰暗的环境格格不入。我的第一印象并不是他神色古怪，而是这个闯入者浑身湿透，雨水在他的脚下汇集形成一小洼，就像一滩血。下一秒是他在痛苦中惊呼出我的名字，瞪大浅蓝色的眼睛望着你，孩子，照片上的你小小的，一脸的阳光，背在身后的手偷偷抓住我和你母亲的衣角。然后我明白我抓住了一个知情之人，他眼睛里的同情埋得很深，以至于我执意挖掘而忘记了去顾及被刺痛的自尊然后冷笑＂我不需要你的同情＂。

第二印象是他用手掌遮住眼睛诉说他的故事和请求，我看到一些水珠渗出，还有一些顺着他的鬓角留下。他的嘴角上挑着形成微笑，而我因为那个消息和这个格外熟悉的微笑连一声鼻音也无法呼出。

——那是小丑的微笑、你……母亲的微笑、我的微笑、所有疯狂之人的微笑。

——你活着。在另一个世界。

孩子，你活着。

这是我听过的最好的消息。

而我知道信任在听到你名字时就已形成，或者因为他能不触动任何警报进入蝙蝠洞——这个理由更理性。我决定帮他。

我没想到帮助的结果是绷带下散发出焦糊的味道的红色肉块和酱红色的两片深痕里传来的破碎声音。我记得他的手指动了一下，临时手术台上被划下一道由残渣构成的痕迹，然后我看到他身上唯一完好的眼睛缓缓睁开，没有痛苦没有吃惊，平静地像是天空，＂让我再试一次。＂

＂你疯了。＂我试图别开目光，他失去唇瓣而随之失去爆破音的音色不断扎在我耳膜里。

＂再试一次。＂这次的声音变得冷硬，伴随着隆隆的闷雷。＂或者死去。＂

我同意了，然后扶他坐上那像电椅一样的东西。

——我知道＂飞翔＂的感觉。风在耳畔尖叫，失重感使大脑充血。这次有所不同，我没有准备、我极其狼狈。但他接住了我，一道红痕夹杂黄色闪电，外面的绷带有所松散，他看起来就像僵尸，恐怖而可笑。

＂我说过的。＂他微笑，＂能做到。＂

我解析那个微笑。雨水渗透面具紧贴在脸颊上的刺痛钝化了部分感觉，但我想我看见了喜悦和超越他年龄的沧桑。就那么一刻，没有语言或动作，我觉得我们已以一种奇特的方式互相理解。

也许……你也有朋友和爱人，孩子，在你的世界里——却觉得他们距离如此之远。而一个陌生人的微笑却让你看到自己：曾经的自己也好，现在的自己也罢，你觉得你们的灵魂贴得很近，甚至不需要任何多余的沟通。

——我看到了自己。失去最重要的亲人，徘徊在黑暗和光明的交界处不断寻觅，拯救他人和惩治邪恶，成为自己的英雄。

——我看到了你，孩子，你可用鲜血起誓，将光明还于黑暗，将圣洁还于污秽？

我从他口里了解了些东西，在我们寻求电子人的帮助、遇见神奇队长和一个外星女人还有解救超人的途中。我看着那个红色背影总会在脑海里重复那两个微笑，就如同鬼使神差。微笑构成死循环，疯狂崩溃和冷静从容分不开区别。他说这个世界是错误的，可那套标准真的适用这里？但我相信他，尽管我有时候会怀疑自己。

我们正走向结局。我不知道结局会如何，如果我们成功了，Barry会重新失去他的母亲——愿她安息,但你会活着。于我——自私点说，这可能比拯救世界更有意义。

我会让他把这封信带给你。

替我谢谢Barry，我欠他很多。

孩子，我为你骄傲。

 

爱你的，  
父亲  
Thomas Wayne


End file.
